


Unexpected

by Tammiie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Hale Fire, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub Undertones, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Harry and stiles epic bromance, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Make up sex, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Peter Hale Feels, Political Harry, Puppy Piles, Pureblood Harry, Pureblood Politics, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sterek Bromance, Steve Rogers Feels, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Cock Tease, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles and Harry are related but I'm not going to say how yet, Teen Wolf, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Too many relationships, Top Harry, Top Stiles Stilinski, Weasley Bashing, harry is the heir to the founders, stiles is a werewolf, too many tags, why are there so many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammiie/pseuds/Tammiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter has a very long and complicated heritage, one that has been buried for far too long. Find out what happpens when people begin to uncover the truth on how Harry James Potter came to be.</p><p>Avengers/Harry potter crossover with a hint of teen wolf purely because I wanted a stiles/Harry pair up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samhain of 81

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nothing but my own original characters and plotlines belong to me. I make no money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This story can also be found on FanFiction and wattpad under the same title. My username in wattpad is A'DerrenWilliams and on FanFiction it is Tamica williams.  
> This has a completely messed up timeline because of all the people I wanted Harry to be related to, I would advise you not to bother to work it out. That shit complicated.

A tall slim figure approached the town centre of Godric's Hollow, he paused to look around him and nodded as if satisfied with his surroundings, then seemingly disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but a gentle breeze in his wake.

The man known to the brave as Voldemort, and to others those who feared him he is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for they cannot bear to speak his name, reappeared near small church so small in fact that it was dwarfed by the graveyard that laid next to it.

The church showed no signs of life but ironically it's where the dead rested that the leaves were blowing from their perches on daunting trees, the blades of grass swaying restlessly not that you could see this through the heavy mist that hung oppressively over the graveyard. If you could you would be chilled to the bones it painted quite a the sinister picture. It was after all the day of the dead.

Five years later:

Hadrian could not believe that some people could be so stupid, his pathetic excuse of a cousin was as per usual stuffing his mouth full of junk and simultaneously watching the Tv. Not that the overgrown pig could even begin to understand what was being said let alone what was going on but nonetheless Hadrian had to give him props for trying.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW" His uncle’s bellowing pulled him out of his thoughts a letting out a long suffering sigh, the green eyed youngster made his way down into the basement below number four privet drive, the one that his relatives paid a lot of money (his money) to kept hidden from prying eyes.

Knowing his fate Hadrian still walked with his head held high and refused to be seen as inferior to his walrus of an uncle. "Still acting like you got your pride I see, well I'll make sure to go extra hard on you to get it out of ya"

Whilst Hadrian looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was seething at his uncle’s disrespect not that he shouldn't be used to it by now, he calmly walked over to the side of the room that was dominated by a large king sized bed and pulled of his clothing before lying down complacently.

Surprisingly his uncle did not waste anytime with taunting Hadrian this time but quickly removed the bottom half of his clothing.

"Suck now, you know how I like it"

And unfortunately the seven year old knew exactly how his uncle liked it for he had been blowing his uncle since he was nothing but a babe. Teeth tucked behind lips and plenty of tongue and heaven forbid he forgot about swirling his tongue around the tip before giving it kitten licks.

Luckily or maybe not so much depending on how you looked at it his uncle never actually breached the young child's virgin hole. Because of course the man couldn't have his freak of a nephew polluting him with his freaky freakishness no no that dishonour was left to the man's wife.  
A rail thin like woman who greatly resembled a horse. And to speak of the devil.

"Vern dear get off him it is my turn to have my fun"

Hadrian did not know what was worse he knew of course that it would hurt him a lot more if his uncle was more inclined to 'have his fun with him' as it were and in that sense he was grateful for small mercies. But he was seven and despite his young age knew a lot about sex and the world around him and he knew what his uncle and aunt were doing wasn’t right but matter how hard and how many times he tried telling someone the complaints would disappear as if by magic. Not that magic even existed that is according to his uncle. Hadrian knew differently for he could never forget.

Once his uncle and aunt was finished Hadrian was banished back to his cupboard. Unfortunately he managed to knock down a case that was a present from Aunty Marge. It was an ugly case that his aunt Petunia hated but Rian knew that wouldn't change anything he would still be punished even if his aunt was grateful it was gone.

Hadrian was scared, he knew what would happen now. And sure enough his uncle’s meaty fist swung towards his face, what proceeded next was the worse beating of the young boy’s life. His uncle beat him black and blue and to an inch of his life.

With laboured breathing he crawled his way into the cupboard and shut the door behind him. Within seconds he was passed out and all attempts in the next week by his relatives to wake him up fell on death ears.

It was Hadrian's 8th birthday when he next woke up not that his so called family cared, if anything it was an excuse to treat him worse than usual. They would beat him black and blue whilst Dudley instead received hugs and kisses. Given all his favourite foods and more. Hadrian was starved and taunted while the rest of the family enjoyed a feast fit for a King no fit for a God. Dudley got taken out to the zoo and a theme park whilst Hadrian was locked away in his dingy cupboard under the stairs.

"Boy you are to go use the bathroom for no more than ten minutes before I throw you in that cupboard of yours" Counting his blessings that his relatives seemed to be bored of taunting him early this year he walked or more liked raced to the bathroom before his uncle could change his mind and decide that his nephew needed to be 'punished' Little did he know that that night would change his life forever if it was for better or worse could be argued.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It's generally excepted in pureblood families that when you sire a squib you are to subtly disowned and get rid of said squib no ifs or buts about it. This is exactly what happened when one Arcturus Black and his wife had a son by the name of Polaris Aries Black, this is a known fact among pureblood social circles but what isn't known is what happen to him after.

Somewhere around his 25th Polaris met his future wife one Mary-Ann Potter-Stark half sibling to Edward Stark (father to Howard Stark and grandfather to Tony Stark) not that many were even aware that he had a sibling, she shied away from the cameras and public and soon enough everyone but family and close family friends forgot she even existed.

This is exactly how Mary-Ann wanted it because she had a secret to keep or more importantly her family did because unlike Polaris when her family found out that she couldn't do any magic whatsoever she wasn't disowned or disregarded maybe there were some slight differences in the way the Potters treated her and Charlus but that was to be excepted.

Now Polaris and Mary-Ann went on to have a daughter one Rosalind Mary Black and they lived a full and happy life but by some sick twist of fate both were murdered before they got to see their only daughter marry and welcome their granddaughter into the world and than their great granddaughter.

Now Polaris and Mary's daughter had married into a squib family descended from the Malfoy line, Rosalind wanted to bring up her daughter away from the stigma of them being squibs and soon enough lost contact with the magic side of her family tree. Their daughter Anne Elizabeth Malfoy than married into the Evans Family where her and her husband had one baby girl and adopted another they were Lily Rose Evans and Petunia Anne Evans nee Wright.

Now here is were it gets muddled as everyone knows Lily went on to Hogwarts were she met James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black but by now their relation to each other was nothing more than a memory in their dead relatives mind and the truth would not be discovered until the birth of one Hadrian James Potter.

 


	2. The truth discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men across the pond for each other find some important documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

A/n- Two for one aren't you guys lucky today.

Whilst Hadrian was in the bath across the pond a young ma... Okay a middle aged man was looking through some of his late father's old files and he happen across his will, he paused for a moment unsure on how to proceed for many had assumed that the man had not written a will but he was a successful business man so Tony had thought it more likely that the will had be 'lost' but no here it was in his hands. "Okay Tony, you can do this" the man thought to himself. Now back across in Britain another man by the name of Orion Black had also come across some interesting files, but these were the registration and birth certificates for his grandson, a grandson who he didn't even know existed up until this point.

"Kreacher" There was a moment of pause when a popping noise filled the cavernous room and small dirty being with big floppy ears and round eyes bowed to the man in the chair and said "Master called for Kreacher" The man turned and seemed to be deep in thought before he replied "Yes set up an appointment with Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch I think it's about time I visited my runaway son" The being, a house elf appeared to find this task distasteful but nonetheless he set up the appointment lest his master find it in himself to give him clothes to release him from his duties. "Sirius, my son just what have you been up to"

Orion stood from his chair and made his way through his London townhouse well really it was his late wife's townhouse and walked into his study, he sat and began to write a letter and from there another one and another for he would find his grandson even if it took him to his deathbed.

Now travelling back across the pond Tony Stark stared in disbelief at his father's will, the will that stated that any and all Stark properties, land, assests, monies basically everything was left to his father's Aunt, one Mary-Ann Potter-Stark and if in the event of her death it would pass to her daughter, Tony's cousin. It also had an article that stated that the family assets would pass down through his cousin's line of the family and that only those who carry Stark blood could inherit (a/n this is because I wanted the company to go to Harry and not Petunia as she was adopted and therefore not of Stark blood) Tony wasn't aware that he even had any living family let alone the fact that everything he owns isn't even his legally.

"Jarvis, look up everything you know on Mary-Ann Potter-Stark and Rosalind Black" There was a moment of silence were Tony walked out of his lab and into the kitchen and poured himself a very large drink.

"Sir Miss Potter-Stark was the child of Edward Stark and Talissa Potter, she went to a private boarding in Ireland from the ages of 10-20 when she graduated she became a doctor and later married Polaris Black. Mr Black set up several small businesses in England, they had one child together Rosalind Black. Miss Black went to the same school as her mother and when she left she got a degree in astrophysics but became a house wife when she married one Caine Malfoy, they had one daughter Anne Malfoy they are not that many records for her, she attended public school and college and later married Hadrian Evans. At this point both the Malfoy's and Black's were rich so Mrs Evans lived of her inheritance and her husband worked as a history professor at Oxford. Now Mr and Mrs Evans had one daughter Miss Lily Evans and adopted another a Petunia Wright. Both daughters attended a public primary school but at the age of 11 Lily went to a private boarding school in Scotland whilst Petunia continued at a public high school. Both married and had one son. Miss Lily married a man by the name of James Potter whom she met at school both died in a house fire five years ago and their son one Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black survived and currently lives with his adopted aunt, her husband Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley, the husband is a manger at a British drill company called grunnings."

Tony took a deep breath and began to work through everything he just heard, once he was done he had numerous questions but he guessed they would have to wait until he meets his long lost relatives. "Wait Potter-Black? they intermarried between themselves that's disturbing"

"Sir I do believe that it is only distantly, I believe that Talissa Potter was Mr James Potter's great grandfather's sister whilst Mrs Potter was Lily's great great grandmother and given how distantly I don't believe they were even aware of their relation to each"

"Okay that makes me feel slightly better what about Black how did that come to be"

"Oh James Potter was best-friends with a Sirius black throughout school and he was named godfather to Hadrian and later adopted him"

"Wait if this Sirius is Hadrian's godfather and adopted Father how come he isn't looking after the child?"

"I do not have the answer to that sir"


	3. Righting the Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion finds out what has happen with his son and grandson. Whilst Tony wonders how exactly he became CEO of Stark industries. Meanwhile Harry reflects on his past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that when I write I tend to skip a lot, this is because I don't want to waste time telling the beginning of story and want to get straight to the good bits. Unfortunately no on will understand said good bits if I don't give anyone context. So I apologise and bare with me.

At Stark Industries.

"Jarvis how exactly I'm I CEO even if father's will wasn't read the family lawyers still would of known who would inherit the stark assests" Tony paused in writing a ballistics report on something or other, he just couldn't concentrate with all these questions running through his head.

"Sir I do believe that the lawyers contacted Anne Malfoy since both her grandmother and mother were dead by this point, she decided that the family assests could be hold in trust by next of kin until her daughter came of age"

"That would be Lily Potter, as her sister was adopted into the family?"

"Yes sir unfortunately Mrs Potter died before she claimed, so now you still have control as her son is only eight years old and therefore cannot assume control"

"Okay, Jarvis cancel all my meetings and appointments this week tell them it's a family emergency and book me a flight into Brit.... wait where do the Dursleys live?"

"In Little Whinging, Surrey England sir"

"Right sort out travel for me, I need a drink"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile in Azkaban prison, highest security cells.

The man was confused when he heard footsteps, he never heard footsteps. The only people that came this high up weren't even people but dementors and they don't have footsteps. It could be a new prisoner but no he could hear multiple footsteps and the dementors usually escorted prisoners to their new accomadations. The footsteps stopped right outside his door and Sirius Black notorious mass murderer looked up. There stood Amelia Bones and.... "Father?"

Now Sirius was even more confused he was pretty that the dementors hadn't messed with his mind that much that he made up his father disowning him but maybe he could be hallucinating.

"Sirius I found some interesting documents and I went to the goblins and the ministry to confirm what I had found, do you want to know what I found?

Sirius was silent, he was sure his father was baiting him, how the hell is he supposed to know. "I found that I had a grandson, a grandson that no one told me about, that you never told me about"

Again Sirius was silent but inside he was panicking there was a reason his father didn't know, know one knows but him Lily and James. "It was to protect him this family is poison, you would have used and abused him and I was sure as hell that I would not allow my only son to go though what me and Reg did"

Orion stared at his son, to the majority he may appear stoic, calm but to the trained eye and the few that knew him well like his son would see the flicker of shame and regret passing though his eyes. Sirius stared right back but the emotion was gone as soon as it came, so quickly in fact that Sirius wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

"Amelia here has granted me with custody of Hadrian, as the closest blood relative that's not currently in prison, why the hell he even went to those muggles is beyond me there are of no relation to him" Sirius jumped up fury and anger clear as day on his face, his father wondered that if he got just a bit more angry would steam start to blow out of his nose.

"No I will not allow it, no way in hell is my son going into your care"

"Sirius please I truly regret you and Regulus' childhood but Hadrian is a fresh start, a way to right my wrongs. The boy will want for nothing that I can promise you, besides I won't be bringing him up alone"

At this Amelia stepped forward and dug into her pocket and brought out a small clear vial. "When your father found out about Hadrian he contacted me and together we made some inquries. With the fact that Harry Potter was in fact your son we began to wonder about your guilt and what we found all but guaranteed you would get pardoned pending an interrogation with vertiaseum of course"

Amelia smiled for today she would be reuniting a father and his son, righting a wrong. Simply it felt good to do good.

"But it can't be that simple can it?"

Amelia again just smiled and gestured him forward and to tilt his head back, once three drops had been give she stepped back.

Let the interrogation begin:

"What is your full birth name?"

"Sirius Orion Black

"How old are you?"

"29"

Orion nodded to Amelia the vertiaseum was effective.

"Were or were you not the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"I was not, that honour belonged to Peter Pettigrew"

"Did you or did you not kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I did not I wanted to but before I could he faked his own death"

"Did you or did you not kill 13 innocent muggles?"

"No again that was Peter Pettigrew"

"Are you/have you been/will you be a deatheater?

"No, No and no"

"Are you loyal to the dark lord known as Voldemort?"

"No"

"Sirius Orion Black you are hereby cleared of any and all charges held against you, reparations will be paid into your account by the sum of 60,000 Galleons for very year of your wrongful imprisonment. This interrogation has been witnessed by Lord Orion Aries Black, Lord of the most ancient and noble houses of Black and Ravenclaw, Guards Simmons and Clifford, court scribe Henry Jones.

Sirius startled in surprise he hadn't realise that any else had been in his tiny little cell, how did they even all fit? " Vertiaserum and questioning was administered by Madam Amelia Bones, Regent head of the house of Bones and head of the DMlE. On behalf of the ministry I give our apologies to Mr Sirius Orion Black, Son to the ancient and most noble house of Black.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elsewhere In Number four of Privet Drive, Surrey.

Hadrian had just been locked into his cupboard his uncle hadn't been to careful and he had banged his head on the way in, this made the green eyed youngster angry because he valued his mind and brain above all else. He was right to because the mind of Hadrian Potter-Black was unlike any other he could grasps thoeries and concepts way beyond his age group, give him an near impossible equation and he will solve it in a matter of minutes. Give him a computer he will break it apart and reassemble it in way that makes ten times better than it was before. Want to talk about the basics  astrophysics or rare chemicals look no further, want to know the name of every bone muscle and organ of the human anatomy that's child's play compare to his extent of knowledge.

Many will wonder why this is. Well with relatives that ignore you 24/7 won't allow you to watch tv or have any toys, in fact prefer you to be out of their hair and house as much as possible, your only escape would be outdoors. But when your cousin and his merryband of bullies like to play games such as Harry hunting when you do go outside the only place to be is where they will never step foot in.

The library.

Hadrian spent many days and hours just reading though the books the library had to offer soon enough he had read all the ones dedicated to his age group and quite frankly he found boring and not very challenging but that could just be because he has an eidetic memory. He steadily went through books for high school students, than college and in his little cupboard Hadrian was reading a book that very few people could even begin to understand.

Hadrian head was beginning to hurt from the bang so decided it was best to stop reading but that left him with nothing to do but think and being who he is that is something that could do more harm than good. Hadrian thought back to the night his parents were murdered it was traumatising for him but he wanted to never forget (not like that's possible for him) the sacrifice that his parents made so he would live, he wanted to make them proud it's why he's made sure that that he could learn everything and anything and will continue to do so no matter the situation so he will never be at a disadvantage.

He remembered as his mother stood tall against a manaic and refused to bow down to his wishes, he remembered as his father fought a fight he had no hope of winning just so his wife and son had a chance at escape. He also remembered his dad, his paddy taking him for the wreakage only to give him up to a bearded giant, he remembered crying for him reaching out his little arms to be picked up again and held but he got kiss on the temple and I love you. When he was left with his aunt and uncle he was sure that it was only until his paddy would come back and get him and if not him than his uncle moony would but when days turned into weeks and months into years he began to resent them and understand that maybe they were never coming to get him back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at Stark Industries

"Sir your flight is booked for the day after tomorrow leaving at 11am and arriving for 6:30pm gmt"

"Thank you Jarvis"

Before Tony could continue there was a knock at his office door and as he was about to reply that they could could come in, Pepper Potts his PA stromed in like she owned the place. Tony shrunk back at the anger that was coming off her in waves even the sounds of her heels clicking on hardwood floor as she made her way to his desk sounded angry. Very, very angry.

"Tony I have had it up to here with you and your excuses if you don't want to go to meetings and meet new clients why the hell are you ceo. Don't make up bullshit excuses like you have an family emergency that's not even believable you have no family and everybody knows that. They also know that you blew them off and didn't even have the decency to tell them truth. I can see the sales decreasing already, the board will have  your head for this and you know Stane has been gunning for CEO since your parents death why would you give even more ammunition to get rid of you"

At first Tony let her carry on knowing it was better to just let get it on of her system now he was just pissed. "Are. You. Done." Tony said it in such a way that is wasn't a question but him telling her she was done. Pepper stepped back never before had she seen Tony this angry in fact he is hardly ever angry.

"First off you are my PA not mother and not my boss you do not speak to me that way, you will show me respect as I show you. Second get your facts straight I do have family and therefore I do have a family emergency my reasons are not bullshit but personal and I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you or the board. Now my flight leaves in two days I will attend anything I have on today and tomorrow but any meetings after are to be cancelled or rearranged. Do I make myself clear?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gringotts bank, Ragnok's office.

A piece of paper found its way onto the desk of the head of the goblin nation. Ragnok picked up the piece of paper read through it than smiled.

"Dumbledore is going down"


	4. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and his paddy are reunited. Steve finds out some interesting news and Derek finds out he has a little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it because I posted the first quarter of it by accident than deleted the entire chapter by mistake so I had to write it as I went from memory so I apolgise if it seems rushed. Also as stated before to do everything I wanted to the timeline is a bit messed up and complicated. Harry was still born in 1981 but the events of teen wolf and the avengers happen earlier to fit in with the Harry Potter timeline.

Number four privet drive, Surrey

  
If one was to look outside at this particular moment they would see two men seemingly appearing out of nowhere but surprisingly for once the residents of Little Whinging weren't being the normal nosy selfs and therefore missed this perculiar event. Both men were of similar height but whilst one man, the elder of the pair was well built with board shoulders the younger was lanky and so startlingly thin that it just couldn't be good for his health. These men were of course Orion and Sirius Black respectively. "How utterly and disgustingly mundane and boring" sneered Orion, nose pointed into the air, Sirius let out a long suffering sigh and replied "I think that's the point father who would even begin to imagine that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived would be living somewhere so normal and muggle"

Orion shook his head "No grandson of mine should be living in a place like this it positively reeks of commoners and wannabes" Sirius snorted at the faces a passing couple had made his father's statement. It was a brilliant mix indignation, anger and shame, one that Sirius won't be forgetting anytime soon. Both of the men walked up to number four and politely knocked.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

On a private plane somewhere over the Atlantic

"Stark what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony seriously considered hanging up the phone, he just didn't understand where people got off on bossing him about these days first Pepper and now the captain pirate. "Not that it's any of your business and not to mention an extreme invasion of privacy but right now I'm doing a shit, would you like to know what I'm doing later too?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Stark stop messing around and tell me where you are, you are a  consultant to shield and therefore must remain available to us at all times" Tony laughed, he couldn't be serious right now. "You're joking right? Remain available at all times, have you conveniently forgotten that I'm the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company which is one of the best no thee best tech company in the world and you're telling me to remain available to you at all times. I'm hardly available to myself now I am taking a well deserved holiday so don't call me again"

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Back to number four.

Hadrian couldn't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming because good things like this just didn't happen to him, they happen to the people around him the normal people his aunt and uncle would say not freaks like him. Not that he listened to a word that they said but still he had been hoping for this for years and when he finally came to terms that it just wouldn't come it did.

"Daddy?" Tears leaked from Hadrian's big green eyes and Sirius swore that he just felt his heart break at the raw pain and anguish he sensed in his son's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in seven years. Before he could gain control of his rollercoaster emotions and reply Hadrian was attached to his left leg and bawling his eyes out, Sirius was both estatic and sadden by the fact that his son apparently remembered him because then he most certainly thought that he had abandoned him. He lent down and picked up his beautiful baby baby mumbling nonsense into his ears amongst I loves you's and I'm sorry's and Hadrian swore that he felt his soul and heart mend themselves back together again because now he knew that his paddy loved him and he came back for him just like he promised. Even if it was years later than he thought.

Sirius didn't know how long they stood there for but eventually the world came back to them not that either of them lessen their hold on the other they simply manoeuvred so everyone could see their faces which were red and puffy from the amount of crying they had just been doing.

"Now muggles I am Hadrian's grandfather and myself and my son are here to take him home so sign these now" Orion pulled out a stack of papers and handed them over for the Dursleys to take and sign. Vernon however refused in fact he was turning an interesting shade of purple from the fact that the freak's apparent grandfather dared to order him about and in his own home no less but he bit his tongue for he knew if he played his cards right he could get rid of the freak without any susicpion coming into him and his good law abiding family. "And what are they? I'm not just going to sign anything"

Hadrian turned round to look at his uncle confused he thought that his uncle would jumped at the first opportunity to get rid of him, it wasn't like he left Hadrian actually thinking he was wanted in this family. "They are custody papers, you sign you're signing off your custody of Hadrian to me and his father"

///////////////////////////////////////////////

A few signed papers, a packed bag and chorus of they made you sleep where? And I'll kill you laters.

"So Hadrian how you like your room? it's obviously not done yet but we thought we would leave the rest until you settled so you can pick out your own things"

The room was probably the best in the house it was were traditionally the heir of the family slept so it was the biggest (after the master bedroom of course) had the best view and it's own bathroom and closet. Hadrian honest to god thought it was the best room ever with its mahogany polished furniture with a mixture of green, brown and blue colour scheme throughout it had a very calming aura that put him instantly at ease it helped that the calling was enchanted like a nights sky.

"I love it daddy thank you" Siris laughed at his son's enthusiasm and bent down to give him a hug. "It isn't just me you have to thank, your grandfather helped a lot if it was left to me the whole room would be covered in red and gold" Hadrian nodded and went of in search of his new found grandfather.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

In a hotel somewhere in Surrey.

Tony was spread out on his bed only a few seconds away from falling asleep when his phone started to ring, blindly searching for the device on the bedside table Tony sat up and let a cry of triumph when he found it looking at the caller ID he decided that it was a better idea just to turn it off and go to sleep. "Sorry uncle Nicky maybe another day" he mumbled to himself. "Sir, I hav.."

"Jarvis of this is about that phone call, Nick Fury or anything to do with shield I don't want to hear it" Tony cut across his AI not really in the mood and just wanting to be able to go to sleep in peace.

"No sir this is about Hadrian Potter I just wanted to tell you his guardianship changed earlier today and he is no longer residing in Surrey"

Tony abruptly sat up fuming. "And I'm only finding this out now because? couldn't you have told me this before I was in Surrey like when I was on the plane. You know what nevermind where is he now?"

There was a beat of silence.

"I apolgise sir I only now became aware of the change and young Hadrian currently lives in Islington the actual address however I can't seem to find out" Tony simply nodded distracted as he typed away on his tablet.

"Could you find out who has custody and maybe get in contact with their lawyers?" Tony asked "Yes sir"

Not a minute later. "Sir Mr Orion Black shares custody of Hadrian with his son Sirius Black"

A few phone calls, swear words and a banged head later and Tony had a time and a place to meet with Messers Orion and Sirius Black. He was a bit confused though as he was wondering why only now was Sirius taking custody of the child and not after the parents murder.

"Wait it's been bothering me for awhile now but the names James Potter and Sirius Black seem familiar but I can't seem to find out where from"                

"It would sir because shortly after his marriage Mr Potter brought around 10% of shares in the company as did Mr Black I think there was a plan to gain majority so the board couldn't make any decisions that they and Mrs Potter didn't agree with but the Potters died before they could, Mr Potter's shares went to his son on his death as will Mr Black's when he passes, his father Orion Black recently only two days ago brought a further 5% which again will pass to Hadrian as he is named heir to his estate"

Tony scratched his head he was confused he didn't understand if they wanted majority they only had to buy a further 1% of shares not 25% as Hadrian would inherit 50% when he came of age. "That doesn't make any sense surely they knew that they already basically had majority?"

"I believe Mrs Potter felt uncomfortable with taking what she saw as your birthright as it was your father's company and planned on allowing you to keep running as CEO but she still wanted a back up and to hold enough shares that decisions the board made that she didn't agree with could easily be overturned"

"Makes sense I guess, maybe I could present that tomorrow so I don't lose everything I own" Tony settled back down to go to sleep but not before setting an alarm for 6am he had a few errands to run before his meeting with the Blacks and their lawyers. He was out the moment his head hit the pillow, conveniently missing a call from one Nick Fury. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

A shield base, somewhere in the world.

"Someone get my Stark's location now!" A beat of pause and silence before everyone jumped and rushed towards tablets and computers.

"Sir Stark is currently in England, Surrey" Fury turned to see his right hand Maria Hill, tablet in hand as ever. "Plot the coordinates and get me a jet" A chorus of Yes sirs came from around the room. "And where's Rogers? Someone find me the captain" Again a beat of a pause before everyone jump into action and one

Captain Steve Rogers walked into the room not five minutes later. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, your little boyfriend has decided to take off without telling anyone to Surrey, England of all places and I need you to pick him up now is not the time for his games we need the whole team here, I'm sending Barton with you he will pilot" Steve nodded no fuss and went to pack a bag with a few essentials and Fury was left to his self wondering why can't all his agents be like that, didn't chat back or second guess and doubt his orders just went on and did with no complaints. No doubt that was the solider coming out in Rogers.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Somewhere else in the shield base.

"Hey Clint, do you know what Tony has done now to piss off Fury other than run half way across the world?" Clint let out a snort of laughter and shook his head "I don't think it's Tony that's got him in a bad mood some stuff happen so he's being extra paranoid"

Steve didn't think it was possible for Fury to get anymore paranoid than he already was. "Is it okay to ask what stuff happen?"              

"Well don't tell anyone I told you but Fury has a Godson and his mother just died, she had cancer apparently only Fury thinks that her cancer was faked and someone was after her and murdered her" Steve sucked in a breath, shocked at what he just heard. "Man that's something why does he think she was murdered?"

"Well she was pretty high up in shield before she transferred to the CIA but before she left she went on some mission no one knows what excatly but her entire team were tortured and half of them didn't make it back alive. Since than the remaining team memebers have all died one by one all by natural diseases anything from AIDS to measles and cancer and none of them have a family history with the disease that killed them"    

"I can see why he may think that way, it doesn't seem like it could be a coincidence" Clint just nodded and checked that he the quinjet was already to go. "Alright let's go pick up your errant boyfriend" 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Secret location that will be revealed later.

"Daddy?" A small boy no older the six years of age walked up to sofa where his dad was passed out drunk, in his hand he  clutched a well loved teddy bear the boy had affectionately named Derbear. "Daddy?" He repeated, as he tried to shake him awake, a loud rumble joined the boys pleading cries.

He was hungry and he didn't know where his mummy was, suddenly a bright light surronded him and as if in a trance he walked out of the house and didn't stop until he was at the edge of the town and a big house was looming on the horizon.

The boy felt safer here and he soon fell asleep where a teenage boy around 13 found him and carried him into the house. "Mum, Dad?" The teenager called out, he layed the boy out on the couch in living room and went off in search of his parents, he found them in their bedroom going through some old family albums where he spied a picture of a younger him holding up a newborn baby and smiling. "Who's that" he asked, walking into the bedroom his parents knew he was there the moment he came anyway no point in pretending. "That's your younger brother, after I gave birth to him I gave him to an old friend as I couldn't keep him it was too dangerous" Derek stood there stunned he didn't understand he had a brother, a brother he doesn't even remember?

"Why? And why can't I remember him in that picture I'm old enough not to have forgotten that I had a brother" Talia shook her head

"he was only with us for two years or so and I took your memories of him away you almost went feral when we told you we had to give him away the two of you had a very close bond, he would always follow you around and you would pretend to be annoyed but you always smelt a bit smug that he didn't take to the others like he did you"

His dad who had be silent all this time looked like he was about to cry and Derek well Derek just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I don't understand why are you telling me this now it's been years and what about the rest of the family do they know they have a cousin/brother/nephew?"    

"Yes they all know apart from Cora for obvious reasons as she wasn't even conceived at the time, as for telling you now can't you smell it Derek, the boy you brought in he smells of family, he smells of pack"

"ironic that on the anniversary of when he  had to give him away, you bring him back into our lives"

Derek stumbled back in shock he had smelt the underling scent of pack on the boy but it was forgotten in the moment because he was worried about the boy being alone in the woods. Derek opened his mouth to reply but there was a chorus of shouts of what the hells and what the fucks before a child's cry pierced through the noise and before Derek could even comprehend what he was doing he was racing down the stairs.

He came to a halt when he saw his entire family surronding the couch where he had placed Stiles, wait how do I suddenly remember his name? Derek thought to himself you shouldn't be able to gain back memories an alpha took from you unless they themselves gave them back.

His mother suddenly pushed passed Derek and came to a stop in front of his brother (he was going to have to get used to calling him that) "Stiles, my Beautiful baby boy" At that stiles head abruptly went up and he subtly sniffed the air and turned towards his mother. Stiles face light up when he saw her and Derek swore that apart of him he didn't even know was missing came back after he saw that smile.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Stiles launched himself into his mums arms. "Mummy! I missed you mummy please don't leave me again" Whatever his mother was about to say was cut off when Stiles looked over his mums shoulder and caught sight of him and if the smile Stiles had given his mother lit up his face the one he was giving Derek made his whole body seem like it was glowing.

"DerBear!" And before Derek could brace himself he found himself tumbling to floor, his arms filled with an overexcited six year old.

"Nice to see the years apart didn't change anything between those two, I knew my four years of peace would be shattered sooner or later"

His uncle Peter snorted, Derek looked at him and did mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

"You're just jealous that he loves me more" he smugly stated, his wolf was running yipping at everything proud that he was preferred.

"It's okay uncle Petey I love you too no need to be a sourwolf" Stiles chirped from where he buried his face into Derek's neck.


	5. London Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in London goes awry with some unexcepted guests.
> 
> Stiles has his first full moon with his family in four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ong there are so many things I want to add to this story but it's already kind of confusing and had too many things going on as it is so I'm going to do another story where the ideas that don't get used in this story will be used there so once I post the first chapter which should be in a week or so you should check it out because trust me it's going to be amazing!

London- The leaky Cauldron/Diagon Alley

 

Hadrian stared around him in awe, this was his first interaction with magic (aside from his own accidental episodes of course) since his parents death but it was all so real and tangible here before when his parents were alive he only saw the odd spell or two but this was something completely different, Hadrian could feel the magic running through his bones, through his body. It was an addicting feeling.

 

Sirius suddenly laughed and Hadrian turned to look at him, his dad shook his head in amusement and somewhat bittersweetly said "That look on your face was exactly the one James had on when your grandmother took us for his birthday, walking in here that very first time and seeing everything, that feeling you get there's nothing quite like it"

Hadrian didn't understand how his dad could be so calm talking about his other dad whenever he even thinks of him he cries, well he used too, the Dursleys stumped that out of him pretty quickly nonetheless he wouldn't be as nonchalant about as his dad was being than again his dad was stuck in hell on earth for the last few years with the dementors sucking everything out of him he probably still hasn't come to terms with it yet.

 

That filled Hadrian with sadness because he wanted to know what he could do to make it better but a part of him knew it was useless because short of bringing his mum and dad back from the dead there was nothing he could do that would make his paddy feel better and suddenly he was filled with the the childish thought that he could bring his parents back from the dead simply because he wanted them to be alive and with him and his paddy.

 

"Daddy do you miss him?"

 

His son's quiet unsure voice brought him back from his memories and for a moment he was stuck on how to answer before he decided honesty was the best policy and his son was smart enough know when he was lying anyway even if they had been separated for seven years. He smiled down at Hadrian tears watering his eyes as he whispered

"Yes pup all the goddanm time"

 

He brought his son to him and clung on and didn't let go until it seemed that he had made up for years worth of missed embraces and comfort he shook himself out of his nostalgia realising that maybe the alley wasn't the best place to be having this conversation but before he could suggest they finish their errands than talk somewhere else more private Hadrian was asking him a question that honestly shattered his heart.

 

"Does it hurt when you look at me? Because I look so much like him?"  

 

He sucked in a breath before he was right back to clinging tightly onto his son, how could he even begin to answer a question like that? and if Sirius was being honest with himself the question had touched a nerve because it did hurt to look at his son so goddanm much and what kind of father did that make him? The first time he saw Hadrian it was like someone had grabbed hold of his heart and was alternating between breaking it and putting it back together again. It hurt, his son just looked to much like his lover he was the carbon copy apart from his eyes but that didn't even given him peace because they were just like Lily's and he had loved her just as much as he loved James but he couldn't tell his son that so he told him what no one else but he, James and Lily knew and it was this piece information that stopped Sirius from taking one look at his son and walking in the other direction to stop him from feeling such pain.

 

Sirius grabbed hold up Hadrian's hand and walked him back to the leaky cauldron where he proceeded to lead them to a corner booth and place numerous privacy wards around them.

 

"Okay pup what I'm about to tell you isn't that much of a big deal now but back when you were born we were at war and me, James and Lily were scared about what would happen if your parentage came to light so we hid you, your mother put a glamour on you to hide any of the more distinct Black features you had inherited, any small features such as your nose and jaw that could be explained away by stating that your grandmother was a Black before she married into the Potter line were left alone but ones you had clearly inherited from me such as your eyes, hair and height were changed"

 

Sirius could see the way his son processed the information he was given and it was kind of amazing to see, how he valued and disregarded certain information depending on what the situation called for. Sirius could see how he was working through what he had been told and comparing that to what he already knew and putting the prices to together to create a clearer picture.

 

"But daddy I don't understand why, I mean it makes sense if you were at war to protect me but why were you scared if people found out I was a Black and not if I was a Potter?"

 

Sirius was surprised because no matter how smart and perceptive he knew his son was he honesty didn't except him to pick up on that and question him about it.

 

"Hadrian you are very special and I mean beyond your smarts I mean your blood and heritage all sides of your family are very powerful in their own ways, your mother's side is more in the muggle world and I will tell you about it later. Now your father's side their power and influence was in the economy they own shares in all major businesses in the wizarding world but when it came to the Blacks they dominated everything they had enough money, polictical power, knowledge and dirt on both sides of the war to create devastating effects if they were used in a certain way because of this Voldemort would of done anything to get the remaining Blacks that weren't already on his side to ally with him. My grandfather was smart though and he made a deal he said that he would only give over Black resources if he Voldemort could get everyone in the family to join him but dear old Arcturus knew that I would never join and therefore he wouldn't have to hand over any of the Black power. But when you were born that changed everything for me I would done anything and everything to protect you including joining the dark. We were scared that if people knew you were my son that they would use you against me and that couldn't happen"

 

Hadrian was silent whilst he understood everything that his father had just told him a part of him, the part that was locked in a cupboard and abused for years wanted to shut down and just cry in the corner because in the end it didn't matter that they placed a glamour on him because his mum and dad had died and it was their deaths that made that happen or really the fact that his father fought for him and his mum and than his mother sacrificed herself for him to live.

 

Hadrian also had a hard time grasping the fact that his father was rich, that he was rich he had spent years at the Dursleys being told that he had to earn his keep and he hadn't a penny to his name but no he was being told he had enough money to cripple the economy and than some? It was a lot for his eight year old mind to grasp no matter how advance he was there was a part of him that was stunted and he meant more than just his malnourished body that lacked evidence that he had inherited both his father's heights.

 

By the time Hadrian resolved to think about all he had learned later his dad had taken down the wards and was moving to get up so Hadrian followed suit and put the conversation to the back of his mind to be analysed at a later time. "Come Hadrian, we need to go Gringotts before we meet up with your long lost cousin and I have a feeling that the Potter finances are in a right state"

 

Beacon Hills- The Hale House

 

Derek was over the moon, he had his baby brother back it didn't matter to him that only a day ago he was oblivious to the fact that he had a brother. His wolf had left his lost even if Derek couldn't remember why it felt that way but now it felt like Stiles never left but there was a part of Derek that knew that Stiles wouldn't be here forever and sooner or later he would have to leave again, Derek knew and understood this but what he didn't understand was the why behind it and his mum and dad weren't telling no matter how much of a tantrum he threw.

 

He could ask his uncle Peter because Derek just knew that he knew why his mum had to give Stiles up because uncle Peter just seemed to know everything and if he didn't have proof showing otherwise Derek would have thought Peter was a psychic and not a werewolf.

 

Derek didn't want to ruine the mood though so he kept quiet and basked in the love and comfort of his family, his pack were given off, everyone was happy to have Stiles back it was like there was this pressure lifted off of their shoulders, worry lines and bags that he hadn't even realised were there disappeared off of his family's faces, the only one who seemed to be in a down mood was Cora and honestly as much as Derek wanted to bitch about it he kind of understood. Cora is only four and she's the only one who wasn't around when Stiles was with them.

 

She was the baby of the pack and therefore the center of attention but now Stiles is and Cora didn't know how to deal with that. In her four year old mentality she probably thought she was being replaced and that her family wouldn't love her anymore. Derek understood but didn't do anything to reassure her because up until this point she has been Derek's favourite and vice versa but now Stiles was here and even when he went away again Derek still would move heaven and earth to see him  so Cora had been replaced at least she had with Derek.

 

"Derbear! Uncle Peter said he will take us for icecream!!! Deeeereeeek listen to me" Derek couldn't help but laugh at Stiles' demand he let out the cutest little growl as he was too young to have any scary factor whatsoever even now he felt his heart melt just that little bit more at the pout that was evident on his little brothers face. Derek grinned and begun to tickle Stiles all over remembering that he was extremely ticklish, Stiles let out a chorus of giggles before demanding to be let down. "Okay little wolf lets go get ice cream"

 

Beacon Hills- The Stilinski household

 

John Stilinski woke up and immediately wished he was unconscious again as he was hit with a wave of pain that had nothing to do with the dubious amount of alcohol he had consumed and everything to do with his now dead wife. John simply did not know how to cope without his wife there for so long it had been the two of them against the world he couldn't even remember the last time it was just John and not John and Claudia or Claudia and John. When Stiles had come along he had been an unwanted addition to the two man team, John didn't want to take the kid in, he didn't want to share his wife but the kid was only two and his parents couldn't keep him so he and Claudia had adopted him as their own. Than it went from John and Claudia to John, Claudia and Stiles and he couldn't of been happier until his wife got sick and than died.

 

Suddenly it was just John and Stiles. John didn't know how to be a single parent to a kid that wasn't even his, he had a hard time grasping fatherhood when Claudia had been there that's not to say he didn't love Stiles because he did wholeheartedly but John lived and breathed for his police work he was in a way as addicted to it as he was to alcohol lately and that was okay before because Claudia was there to pick up the slack and now she wasn't. And just like that John drank until he passed out again.

 

Gringotts- Head of the Potter estate office

 

"It would be wise if the young heir took an inheritance test, amongst the other rituals it might prove to a be very informative for you both"

 

"At a cost of course" Sirius snorted goblins were nothing if not driven to make as much money as possible, always had some way to trick people into spending more. Nonetheless he could see the merit in getting an inheritance test done, Sirius had noticed that Lily had certain features that were dominant in a certain pureblood line and he was hopeful and intrigued to find out if he was right. Sirius let none of this show on his face of course as was his pureblood upbringing and simply nodded to the goblin signalling for him to go ahead.

 

"Now Mr Potter-Black you are going to have to slit the palm of your hand with this knife and hold it over the parchment until the writing stops" Hadrian took the knife and did as he was told, he sat back and watched fascinated as his blood turned from red to silver and began to write out everything he was to inherit from heirlooms to magical abilities. His hand was beginning to ache with how long he was holding it out with an open cut but with every minute that passed the goblin seemed to get more and more surprised and intrigued which gave Hadrian pause because he was the one to suggest an inheritance test so the goblin had to at least suspect the outcome and his father just sat there an odd mixture of smugness and confusion on face. Finally after what seemed like hours the test was done.

 

Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black  
Titles inherited by blood, magic or otherwise

 

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin by blood and right of conquest  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Evans by blood  
Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff by blood  
Secondary Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy by blood  
Magical Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Myrddin by magic

Assests inherited (estimated)

Potter Assests  
999,999,999,824,346 Galleons

Potter Manor  
Marauders Den 1/4  
Lily Pad  
Godrics cottage  
No.4 Privet Drive  
Lyon Palace  
The shrieking shack 1/4

23% of Daily prophet  
25% of Quality Quidditch  
15% of Nimbus racing broom company  
19% of The leaky cauldron  
45% of Gladrags  
8% of Borgin and Burkes  
32% of witch weekly  
30% of honeydukes  
20% of The three broomsticks

Black assests  
999,999,999,999,999 Galleons  
5689 Sickles

Black manor  
Grimmuald Place  
Ravens Palace  
Paddys pad  
Marauders den 1/4  
The shrieking shack 1/4

14% of daily prophet  
25% of Firebolt racing broom company  
12% of Quality Qudditch  
29% of Borgin and Burkes  
13% of Zonkos

Ravenclaw assests  
678,905,445 Galleons

Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4  
Ravenclaw manor  
London Library

31% of the quibbler

Gryffindor assests  
937,562,298 Galleons

Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4  
Gryffin Manor  
The town house  
The armoury

Slytherin assests  
Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4  
Rest is unknown

Peverell asessets  
784,652,347 Galleons  
Peverell manor  
Peverell castle

Evans assests (unavailable invested into muggle world by Lily Potter nee Evans)

Hufflepuff asessts  
Hogwarts castle and grounds (rest is unavailable invested into muggle world by Lily Potter neeEvans)

Malfoy assests  
854,621,559 Galleons

Malfoy manor  
The French Manor House  
Malfoy estate  
Dragons den  
Snakes pit

20% of daily prophet  
35% of Borgin and Burkes  
11% of Gladrags  
22% of Madam Malkins  
10% of leaky cauldron

Myrddin assests  
Vault 258

 

Gringotts

 

Hadrian stared and stared at the piece of parchment in front of him no matter how hard he stared the ink didn't just disappear or change. He was rich, stinking rich and he had spent his years on earth living in a cupboard and being told he was a waste of space and had to earn his keep.

 

"Mr Potter-Black if you wish so I can get in touch with the muggles to give you a full accounting of your assests. Hadrian startled he had completely forgot about the goblins, he did not know what to do or what to think he looked towards his father but he looked as shocked as Hadrian felt, obviously he did not expect to find out his son was a billionaire in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. "daddy?" Hadrian shook his father as the goblin was impatiently waiting for his reply.

 

"Sorry just surprised, really surprised there's a lot of stuff here but yes let's start off with something simple hopefully. When is the earliest that we can get an appointment with the muggle bank?" His father asked.

 

The Goblin (what is his name?) shouted a few words out in a language Hadrian did not understand (which is saying something he can speak a lot of languages) and a few seconds a later a goblin went out of the room and another goblin came in. A fast pace conversation took place that left both Hadrian and his father with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

 

"Mr Black, Mrs Potter left instructions with the family lawyer that he explain everything to Hadrian and to take him immediately to the family estate manager so whenever you are ready" Sirius nods his head in acceptance and gives his go ahead.

 

Somewhere else in London,

 

The phone rings shocking the man out of his thoughts, he motions to his PA to pick up the phone for him. A few minutes pass before the phone gets put back down and the PA says "Mr Irwin sir, a Mr Black would like to see you with regards to his son Hadrian Potter-Black" The man now identified as a Mr Irwin freezes in shock for a second before jumping up.

 

"What did you say to him" The assistant shakes her head wasn't he listening at all when she was on the phone obviously not she thought to herself before replying

 

"I told him I would have to check your calendar to double check when you are free" Mr Irwin shakes his head repeatedly

 

"From now on whenever he calls clear my sechdule, call back now and tell him I'm available right now"

 

Back at Gringotts,

 

"If that is all sorted Mr Black there is some discrepancies in the Potter accounts that I would like to go through, now in your absence the dealings regrading your son have been a great concern for us, the wills of the Potters was never read and recently we have found that it was sealed by Albus Dumbledore as he made himself Hadrian's magical guardian now with your permission we can now unseal and have the will read"

 

Sirius just nodded his head he wanted to get this over with he had a lot sort out today not to mention the meeting he and Hadrian have with Tony Stark. Hadrian on the otherhand was more hesitant, he always suspected something was wrong with his parents wills afterall his mother would of never let him go with the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip is going to happen next chapter. Will Hadrian go to Hogwarts? Who knows?  
> This chapter wil be split into two because the second part won't show up for some reason.


	6. To leave or not to leave that is the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To leave or not to leave.
> 
>  
> 
> Or the one where Harry gets his Hogwarts letter.

Avengers Tower

Hadrian was nervous, he had just turned eleven and he knew that his Hogwarts letter was most likely going to come today.

He wanted to go to Hogwarts to experience all that his parents had, to walk through the halls that his ancestors had built. But doing so would put him within the old coots immediate influence and he didn't want that.

But then again keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Hadrian let out a sigh, he didn't want to be thinking of all these things, he wanted to force his problems to the back of his mind and pretend that they didn't exist.

Exactly how his uncle Tony had taught him. If you ignore the problem they will eventually go away, they had to.

"Young master, your father is requesting your presence in the communal kitchen"

If Jarvis was real, Hadrian would kiss him right about now.

Rian pulled out some sweatpants and T-shirt to quickly get dressed because heaven forbid if he left his father waiting for more than five minutes.

He did that once and let's just say the outcome was pretty.

His father was rather pleased with himself though. Hadrian shuddered and shoved the frightful memory to the back of his mind with the rest of his problems.

He walked into he kitchen and immediately wanted to walk right back out.

"Surprise!!!" Hadrian shook his head in denial there was no way his father had done what he thought he had done.

He would close his eyes and when he opened them again the sight in front of him would have miraculously disappeared.

Hadrian opened his eyes.

The scene was the same.

He glared towards his father, his father who knew that he didn't want a party yet had somehow roped all the avengers and other friends and famliy into giving him one.

Hadrian was surprised alright.

And also extremely pissed off.

His father hated him that was the only explanation.

"Soooo, kiddo happy birthday" His glare turned towards his uncle Tony. But unlike his father, Tony remained completely unaffected and continued to gesture wildly and explain how he had simply got Hadrian the best present.

Hadrian wanted to stab him. Repeatedly.

"Guys I appreciate all of this but I didn't want a party, I just wanted to relax, binge on junk food and watch movies all day"

"But riiiiiaaaaaannnnn, it's your birthday, you can relax any day only on your birthday can you have a party, and besides I'm your father so what I say goes"

Hadrian snorted. "Yeah somethings I wonder who's really the kid between the two of us, your more childlike than I am"

Sirius huffed indignantly, a pout on his face as he exclaimed "hey, I resent that statement, I'll have you know that I am very grown up and mature"

This time the whole room burst into laughter.

"Grandfather says that he thinks you're a five year old stuck in a mans body dad" Hadrian couldn't help but point out.

"Now, Now Hadrian although that may be true it is not very nice to tease your father so" Hadrian turned at his grandfather's voice and felt slightly bad that he hadn't realised that he was even in the room.

"Sorry grandpa, he just makes it so easy and funny"

The tawny owl that flew through the open window, halted any response his grandfather was about to give. Everyone froze, by now all the avengers knew about Rian and his past just as they knew exactly what the letter the owl was carrying said.

Hadrian shakily removed the letter from the Owls leg and read that letter outloud (cba to write it out, you all know what it would say anyway)

Silence followed his words, no one quite knew what to say, they all knew of course that this day would come and they had thought that they were ready for it. But now?

Not so much.

"Hadrian you know you do not have to go if you do not want too I will not judge you for it and all James and Lily would of wanted was for you to be happy"

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, everyone was obviously waiting for Hadrian's decision. Problem was that he had not made it yet.

"Dad, what would happen though if I didn't, if I chose to stay here? The old meddling coot probably would not leave us alone. At least if I am there I can keep an eye on him"

His grandfather cut across any reply that his father would of had by saying "I think the man had the same idea, I know he has hired the werewolf for the DADA position. It might be a trap to lure Siruis out of hiding so he could get Hadrian back under his control"

"Wait! I thought Quirrel was going to take DADA this year?" Sirius exclaimed.

Orion snorted. (Just imagine a stuck up pureblood snorting)

"He was supposed to be but the governors had decided that he should take a sabbatical when he applied for the last two years to get some real life experience but apparently Dumbledore changed his mind"

"Just in time for Rian to start school as well that can not be a coincidence" Tony couldn't help but pipe in.

The others shook their heads, all in agreement of Tony's statement the timing was off and more than a bit suspicious especially when taking into account his previous behaviour and dealings with Hadrian.

"If you do decide to go Rian, there are ways we can make sure that his influence on you is minimal, for one try not to get into Gryffindor he would have easy access you there and it would be what he wants, not to mention as much as I respect McGongall she is blinded by Dumbledore and trusts him blindingly. Ravenclaw would be best, the head of house is half goblin and will help you. Also make sure you are never alone with him and never look him in the eye, you know enough occulmency to block him but best not let him know that"

"And as much as we want you to do well and succeed, try and downplay your abilities, let him underestimate you and everyone else for that matter the school will be filled with deatheater's children that would of been told to keep an eye on you"

"And stay away from the Weasleys, Arthur is a decent man but he has no backbone and let's Molly control everything and we know her and the two youngest of her children have plans for you"

"The twins are okay and so are the two oldest William and Charles, Bill has left now but Charlie is in his seventh year with cousin Dora, so try and stay close she will look out for you."

"Keep your head down and concentrate on only school, if anything suspicious happens go to Fillius or ignore it is mostly likely or not some sort of test set by the old fool for you." Rian was stating to get overwhelmed with all the advice coming from his family from all sides. He was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

"I don't even know if I am going to go yet so telling me all of this might be pointless, if I decide to stay here" Hadrian cut across what would of been he's sure another lifesaving piece of advice.

Orion moves closer to his grandson and grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eye. "That may be Hadrian but you are my grandson and heir and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and the old coot does not get his hands on you"

Silence.

Hadrian pushes himself into his grandfathers arms slightly emotional, he knows his grandfather loves him it clear to see even to complete strangers but he's never out right told him so and especially never in front of other people, even if the other people happen to be family.

"And when you do decide we will be ready, no matter what"


	7. A snake in lions clothing or maybe not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't seem to remember why he decided to go to Hogwarts afterall l.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming. And I am currently looking for a beta so if you're interested let me know.

Somewhere on the Hogwarts express

Rian was already beginning to regret deciding coming to Hogwarts after all and he had only been on this godforsaken train for around five minutes. A ginger headed nuisance kept bothering him and couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Hadrian did not want to talk to someone like him.

A bushy haired know it all had barged in like she owned the danm train and started demanding things from him. Stupid girl should just go bury her nose in a book. But Noooo, she decided she would stay and along with the redhead annoy him to death.

Rian wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this torture.

"Can you both just shut up! If hasn't crossed your oblivious minds already I don't want to talk to you and quite frankly you make me want to commit suicide and I've only known you for about five minutes"

The two stared at him in disbelief in for a few seconds. Rian was sure they were placed by Dumbledore to become his friends, well he isn't about to play that old coots game.

Hadrian was making up a whole new game. One where he was in control not the bumbling bumble bee.

"Well if you didn't want to talk to us, you don't have to be so rude about it we were only being nice"

Hadrian snorted.

"No, you weren't you were being noisy and intrusive. Why the hell you would think I would tell my story to two complete strangers is beyond me"

The bushy haired know it all stormed out, dragging the ginger menace with her and good riddance to them. The only highlight of the train ride had been the brief visit from his godbrother Neville, they hadn't up to this point got to see each other all that often but now they're at school together that would change.

Beacon hills, The Hale House

Derek could not stay still, he was anxious and excited, his wolf was anxious and excited. It was like the full moon had come a few days early and Peter could not take it any longer and not for the first time he was considering dosing his nephew with wolfs bane. Not a lethal dose of course but just enough to knock him out for an hour or two.

"Derek seriously if you don't stop I will hurt you" Peter snarled out.

"But I can't Peter, Stiles is coming down for a visit and I haven't seen him in ages, you know my wolf always calms down when he's near" Derek whined, seriously like a little baby.

"It's been two days der" Laura deadpanned.

"exactly, I don't know how I survived this long without my little Wolfy"

Okay Peter understood Derek's clingy behavior to an extent, he had lost his favorite brother than found him only to find out that he couldn't stay with him and that would only be heightened because of his wolf and the fact that Stiles was his anchor. But this was taking it a step too far, they all missed him but his nephew was by far the worse.

A thundering small heartbeat could suddenly be heard.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer because he's here now" Laura pointed out. She was almost as eager as Derek to see the little tyke. Not that Peter wasn't eager he was but just not to the extensive level of his niece and nephew.

A blur shot passed Peter and ran straight into Derek. The little wolf was getting faster.

"Deeerbeaeeer I miiiiiissssssseeeed yoooouu" Stiles screeched out.

Ouch. That hurt his very sensitive eardrums.

Back to Hogwarts

Hadrian was waiting nervously for his turn to be sorted, Neville had already been placed in Gryffindor along with the bushy haired know it all and ginger menace.

Rian felt for his godbrother, he really did. The poor guy had to share a room with the menace. Life possibly couldn't get any worse for the guy.

"Potter-Black, Hadrian" The deputy headmistress called out.

There was a moment silence.

But whispers and stares soon followed after. "Did she mean Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter" Harry shook his head as he made his way towards the stool and hat which would decide his fate. He just really hoped he wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"RAVENCLAW!" Thank God Rian thought to himself

Stark Tower.

"Do you think he's alright? I don't like the idea of him being there all by himself with the old coot" Sirius asked.

"I will be taking up the Black seat on the board of governors, do not worry I will make every little excuse to be at the school" Orion answered.

His words didn't reassure Sirius all that much but it was a comfort to know that his father could drop in and check on Hadrian. He had been somewhat isolated as a child, the only other kid he would know there would be his godbrother and cousin Dora, or that Malfoy kid that they occasionally had to dine with because he was unfortunately family. But Sirius rather Hadrian not associate with him at all despite family relations.

He wondering if it was too early to send an owl, or if he should just wait until Rian sent one to him. Sirius didn't think he could wait he was quite clingy to his son.

"Sirius if you can't wait till then just for a letter, how the hell you going to cope without seeing him until Christmas?"

Sirius hadn't realized that he was speaking his thoughts out loud but nonetheless he replied with "I don't know"

  
  


Some corridor in Hogwarts castle

  
  


The majority of the first year Ravenclaws trailed behind the rest of their housemate talking amongst themselves and getting acquainted with one another. For the most part it seemed that everyone got on quite well, by nature Ravenclaws tended to more quiet and soft spoken compared to the other houses this in turn meant less argument as fewer people tended to so quickly hurt by things such as pride and honor. So in retrospect Hadrian thought to himself it wasn't all that surprising that they all got along.

Another thing that Hadrian wasn't surprised by was the fact that he was even placed into Ravenclaw, it was after all known to be the house of the intelligent and he was a certified genius. IQ tested and all.

He wasn't annoyed by this at all, in fact Ravenclaw was despite the majority of his family either being in Slytherin or Gryffindor where he hoped he would go. It was the best place for him. He didn't think he could survive being placed in the house of the courageous and Chivalrous, he would commit suicide within five minutes of being in the house. They were sure to do his head in every time they opened their mouths, he could just about put up with his Dad and Uncle Tony.

The house of the loyal was not for him either, he would eat them alive, they were too timid to be able to keep up with him, to stand up to him as well.

And the less said of him being in Slytherin the better.

That was just asking for a death wish Hadrian thought to himself remembering the words of advice his family have to him; the house is filled to brimmed with mini death eaters.

No, his placement into Ravenclaw did not annoy him at all what did however was the placement of another. One Hermione Jean Granger. The snotty resident know-it-all, there was already a betting pool by his fellow dorm mates on when Rian will finally snap and tear into her.

Hadrian gave himself a week. And that was him being generous.

"I am rather disappointed in my placement I had hope I would be sorted into Gryffindor, I heard that was the house the headmaster himself was in"

There were shocked and angered faces all around. Classes hadn't even begun yet and Granger had already managed to insult her housemate and alienate herself in the process. Maybe just maybe this year would not be as boring and tiresome as Hadrian first thought. Granger was certainly going to be both a source of everlasting entertainment and a complete and utter nuisance.

"Well Granger I think I'm not only speaking for myself when I say you are not the only one disappointed in your sorting" Rian couldn't help but reply to busy haired girl who looked rather a lot like a beaver in his humble and definitely unbiased opinion.

The girl in question just stuck her beaky nose in the air and stomped off in what Hadrian thought she assumed was a dignified manner. "Does she even know where she's going?" Rain remarked to the guy standing next to him, and if he recalled the sorting correctly was named Anthony Goldstein.

"Who cares, she gets lost the less time we have to put up with her" Another boy piped up, Rian couldn't quite remember his name. "I mean school hasn't even really started yet and I'm already sick of her"

Hadrian let out a little snort and muttered underneath his breath. "Me and you both" and louder said "Come better catch up to prefects or we will be the ones lost"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stark Tower-

"You know I never thought I would hear myself say this but I'm going to miss the Kid"

His statement was met with resounding silence and Tony had no clue as to why. It's not like what he said was all that surprising, even a blind man could see how fond he had grown of the littlest Black.

Clint snickered in the background. "Oh no, Tony however will you cope, I mean it's not like you tired begging…"

"Pleading…" added Natasha.

"Bribing…" came from Steve,

"Blackmailing…" disapproval dripped from the voice of the eldest Black, something which Tony took note of.

"I recall handcuffs being brought up at one point…" Bruce just had to go and add his two cents in.

"There was tears and snot involved too, let's not forget that memorable episode" Fuck you Sirius Black, Tony thought to himself.

"I mean like you said we never would have thought it possible Tony" Clint finished off to the joy and laughter of everyone else but Tony.

Tony did the only mature thing called for in situation, he stuck out his tongue and stormed off to sulk in his labs, where his machine and other tools couldn't tease him.

His fellow teammates laughter followed him out of the room. Tony took it all in stride knowing that they were only joking around and would end up missing Hadrian just as much if not more than he did especially Sirius and maybe even grandpa Black. Not that Tony would dare mention that little tidbit to the man's face.

No matter how many times Clint says otherwise he does value his life after all.

  
  


/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Beacon Hills:

Derek was not moping.

Laura and Uncle Peter could go to hell because they are liars and Derek Was. Not. Moping!

It's been a week, 5 days, 8 hours, 29 minutes, 13 seconds and counting since his traitor of a mother and father gave his Stiles back to his adoptive father who in Derek's opinion was not worthy of even breathing the same air as Stiles let alone taking care of him. Derek had tried to point this fact out to his parents but they would hear none of it so sure that what they were doing was the best for Stiles.

Derek called bullshit and had locked himself in his room ever since. His Uncle Peter and Dad had to hold him down whilst his beloved mother (Note the sarcasm) literally had to drag Stiles from his arms. The little cub held onto Derek even tighter than Derek held onto him. Which was the only thing that gave him comfort.

Derek however wasn't the only one upset with his parents the decision, the whole family was upset or so they claimed but since they stood back and did nothing whilst Stiles was taken from the them, he was inclined to take whatever they said about the subject with a pinch of salt. Despite this the only one in the family that seemed even remotely happy was Cora, she was back to being the baby, the one with all the attention and Derek resented her for it.

"Deeereeek come out and plaaay with meeeee!" Speaking of the devil he thought to himself.

"Go away Cora I'm not in the mood right now, go and bother someone else"

"But Derek I no wanna play with anyone else I wanna play with yoooouuuu pleeeeaaassssseeee." Derek was just about to reply when he heard his Uncle Peter walk up the stairs to Cora.

"Come on little one, Der isn't feeling to well right now and he just needs a little time by himself, why don't you come down and help mummy with dinner"

Derek waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps and jumped out his bedroom window and took off. He was going to find and bring his brother back no matter what it took or how long.

Stiles belonged with the pack, with him.

 

 


	8. Simple Physics Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian's first night in ravenclaw tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my laptop broke down for no reason whatsoever other than to annoy me. So without further ado here is the completed chapter.

Beacon Hills

 

Derek was man enough well, wolf enough to admit that he was scared shitless right now, he had never been this far into the preserve before. At night, where it was pitch black even when seeing through his heighten sight. Especially without his pack right behind him. The very sounds of nature that would also bring him comfort and peace now had him jumping at the slightest noise. Derek also had the strangest feeling that he was being watched and followed yet he couldn’t hear a heartbeat or footsteps nor could he smell anything that didn’t belong in the preserve other than him. This fact however didn’t give him some peace of mind, in fact in Derek's opinion it just made it worse, as he knew that certain wolf's if they were powerful enough could mask their scent and heartbeat, like his mother for instance.

"who's there? I'm not scared so you might as well come out" Derek found that his voice echoing through did nothing for his already frazzled nerves. At this rate he would probably die from the tension and high blood pressure.

Silence might his words but he wasn’t really excepting something else, if someone went through all the trouble of hiding their presence from him it would be unlikely that they would relevel themselves just because he asked nicely.

"Au contraire little wolf, I think you are very scared right now" Maybe he spoke too soon.

Mirroring something like out of a really bad budget horror movie Derek slowly turned to face his stalker, he even half excepted to be met with an axe in his face for his troubles. What he saw was a lot worse. At least in his opinion but that could be the fear talking, his fear induced mind and senses making what he was seeing a whole lot more terrifying than it really was. Derek took a step back and pivoted on his heel, getting ready to run like his goddanm life depended on it which given the current situation was a very likely outcome indeed, besides he was far too young to die and he certainly didn’t want to die alone in the forest where his mauled and frozen corpse would be found by some poor jogger on their morning run. That was just a tad bit too cliché for his tastes plus his uncle Peter would never let him live it down. The smug inappropriately low hanging vest wearing prick.

A strong callused hand reaching out and grabbing his forearm remined Derek that this probably wasn’t the best of times to be getting lost in thought. "Now where you running off too little wolf, didn’t your mum teach you any manners"

Derek couldn't help but let out a snort, this whole episode was definitely taken straight from a bad horror script. "Mum told me not to talk to strangers, speaking of she's most likely wondering way I am right about now so I should be on my way" Again Derek turned to leave and again the hand on his forearm stopped him.  
"Now Now I'm sure your delightful mum can wait a little longer we have after all a lot to talk about"

 

New York, Avengers tower.

 

"Fury called us all in, we need to moved now, it's a code black." Natasha stated as she walked into the communal dining room.

"WAIT WHAT!"

"There hasn't been a code black since hydra came out of the woodworks"

"Huh? What's a code black again?"

"Really Tony?"

"It means we should have been there since last week Stark, get your shit together"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Natasha what's going on?"

Natasha honestly doesn’t know how they made it this long as team without one of them dying, well dying and then staying dead, you would think that they would learnt how to efficiently get shit done by now but there hasn’t been a single mission that they have been on that hasn’t required Natasha being relegated to the role of babysitter before they could even leave the tower. It was ridiculous. She excepted better of them well at least of Bruce and Steve, she knows Clint and Tony too well to except to act like anything other than two five-year old's stuck in fully grown men's bodies, she wouldn’t be surprised if they really were with half the shit Natasha has seen working her role with the Avengers it wouldn't exactly be the weirdest thing she's come across. Better corral them in to some semblance of order before punches are thrown.

Stalking forward like a predator would do to its prey, Natasha grabbed the two children by their ears and pulled, dragging them toward the quinjet, making it clear with a look over her shoulder that it would be in Bruce's and Thor's best interest to follow without any delay. They did so in immediate haste, and Natasha nodded to herself, she had them trained well like loyal little puppies following after their mother. Natasha wondered if she could get a pay raise for basically being the handler as well as a part of the team. She could probably get Fury to agree, it was human resources that would kick up a fuss.

"If Fury called all of us in where is point-break, how comes he gets to slack off and when we, and when I say we I actually mean me don’t"

"Not my call Stark, hun you do realise that Thor is a crowned Prince with all the duties that go along with it, we can't always except that he can be there"

"How boring, I really wanted to see him and Hulk go at it again thought we could tag team if I wore my hulk buster suit." Tony pouted.

"When exactly are you going to grow up Stark?"

"Never!" Came the indignant reply, Natasha didn’t even know why she asked it was obvious what his reply was going to be. Luckily enough they were now at the quinjet now, where Natasha would and where Tony would follow in his suit, NOT on the quinjet. She couldn’t be happier wait no she still would have to put up with Clint but without Tony there to feed off it shouldn’t be too much to handle. Oh, who was she kidding he would be worse. Stupid birdbrain.

 

Hogwarts Castle- Charms classroom:

 

If Hadrian didn’t already know, he certainly would now the fact that Professor Flitwick was part goblin was so obvious that even the redheaded weasel bimbo would be able to tell or maybe not that boy gave a whole new meaning to stupid, with a capital S and exclamation mark. Rian honestly surprised that he even made into Hogwarts, he's poor and stupid and not a lick of any real power about him, plus it really doesn't make any sense that the weasel was currently sharing a charms class with him well it wouldn’t make sense if Hadrian didn’t already know that the Weasley family was so far up Dumbledore's arse that they were covered in his shit. How Bill and Charlie could stand it, he would never know but then again as soon as they could they both took jobs in different countries. No matter what they told their harpy of a mother Rian knew for certain that the both of them were offered jobs in the UK that paid a whole lot more than their current ones did. Charlie for the dragon reserve up in Northern Wales as the director and Bill for Gringotts, as their head curse-breaker.

"Class, lets please settle down I know you're excited but we do have work to do" Came a squeaky voice from atop a pile of books, so the teacher could be looking at all their faces rather than the top of their knees Hadrian guessed to himself.

 

"Now the first spell you are going to be learning is a levitation charm, when done correctly this spell like it names suggests can levitate any object. However, the weight, volume, mass and density of the object in question all play a part in how much power is needed for the spell to work successfully. Given how young you all are your cores haven't yet matured therefore we will be starting off with something small- a feather"

 

Hadrian sat up in interest, while he had been bored earlier having learnt the spell in question when he was nine, his grandfather hadn't gone into much detail into how to calculate the power needed for any spell just gave him overview saying that it didn’t matter all that much because Black's just always knew. That did not help his curiosity all that much. Hadrian raised his hand and Flitwick paused in his speaking, indicating for him to go on. The busy haired know-it-all snorted and whispered rather loudly to her desk partner

 

"How can he possibly have a question about what was just said it was so simple"

 

Rian just rolled his eyes. "Sir, is there not a way to calculate how much power needed, my grandfather mentioned it when he taught me the spell a few years ago but all said there was a way not how to do it"

 

Flitwick let a small smile grace his face. "Yes, there is and I'm not surprised he didn’t teach you spell calculation is quite advance material even for a prodigy like yourself Mr. Potter-Black. We don’t start teaching it until your third year and even then, only briefly its covered more in depth during O.W.L year and that's again only if you chose Arithmancy as an elective" Hadrian pouted he didn't think he could wait that long, he already knew all of the first and second year curriculums, he was going to be bored out of his mind for the next two years, maybe if he started studying for third year this year and then fourth next and the fifth the following he would be allowed to take his O.W.Ls two years early and in turned his N.E.W.Ts as well. He could be out of this school in four years instead of the usual seven.

 

Flitwick must have seen the look on his face, or maybe Hadrian's father told him how ahead he was in his work because he then followed up by saying. "But since you asked I'll give you the basics. To calculate the power, you first must calculate both density and volume of the object, now the density of the object is the mass of the object divided by its volume. There is a simple spell to find both the volume and mass of an object which is Pondus magnitudo, once you know the both you simply have to divide to get the density. The resulting number is what you will use to then calculate power, this is done by dividing the density by the sum of the objects weight, of course it is a lot more complicated than what I explained I simply stripped it down to the fundamentals"

 

Hadrian opened his mouth to speak, he didn’t just want to know the fundamentals he wanted to know everything, but the Granger beaver cut across him and asked "But sir isn't mass and weight the same thing?" Then Rian feeling a bit petty and vindictive turned to his desk partner and whispered loudly. "How can she possibly have a question about what was just said it was so simple."

 

Again, Flitwick let a smile grace his face for a second before his face became blank, nodded his head and said in reply. "Yes simple, Hadrian why don’t you explained the difference to miss Granger" Rian turned in his seat to face the menace beaver with a smug smirk on his face. "Well Granger there are a few things which separate mass from weight, one being is that mass is the actual amount of any material contained within any given object, on the other hand the weight of an object is the amount of force exerted onto said object by the gravity surrounding it, so for example your body weight if calculated would not be the same as your body mass. Because of this it leads to more differences between the two, such as fact that because the weight of an object is affected by gravity, the weight of an object can change depending on its gravitational pull whereas the mass of an object will always stay the same. So, say you were on the moon your weight wouldn't be the same as it is here on earth but your mass would be. Simple physics Granger do keep up."

 

Silence met his words, the majority of the class didn't know what to say in reply to his mini lecture probably because they didn't understand whereas the remaining where too in shock to speak because of the fact that he made Granger speechless.

 

"Does anyone else not understand a word of what the hell he just said?"

"Wait what's physics?" That probably came from a Pureblood, ignorant fools.

"Muggle science idoit" That was probably a muggleborn.

"And it was anything but simple"

 

"Well Mr. Potter-Black from your questions from today's lesson, I will speak to the broad about moving you up a class, maybe even two you seem to have a good grasp of spell calculation which is the hardest material in third year syllabus, please stay behind after class. Now back to today's actual lesson..."


	9. Debate, Argument, war, well that escalated quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is confronted with his worse nightmare, whilst Tony is cracking inappropriate jokes throughout.  
> The tables begin to turn on the headmaster, not that he realises. And Derek seemed to forget what happen to little red riding hood when she wondered from the path.

_Somewhere over the South China Sea:_

_Steve really did not like travelling be sea in any shape or form whether it be in the Heli carrier or on a boat, it just brought back bad memories that he rather forget. The time he spent dealing with Loki on that godforsaken ship was hell especially when one of the engines blew out, he did not relish crashing into the sea and being frozen again. It was cold enough the first time around. He still felt cold._

_So that is the reason why Steve is currently hiding in the bathroom below the deck of the boat that’s taking them to somewhere near China, he isn’t too sure where his geography is a bit rusty, you know after being frozen in the ice for about seventy years. But nevertheless, it wouldn’t do to let Clint and Tony find out about his little fear they would never let him live it down, he could already hear the taunts that they would come up with. Steve could in turn tease them about their fears he supposed, Tony with is fear of being handed things (who even has that fear, it’s kind of stupid) and Clint well the less said about his fear the better. Steve still has nightmares, he really wouldn’t want to know what goes on inside of the guy’s head, it must be a scary place. Besides it just wasn’t in his nature to exploit people in such a way or even at all._

_“YOOO! capicicle where are you? It’s time to suit up”_

_There was a knock on the bathroom door. “come on cap, no time to dally we’re in the middle of a warzone right now, the sooner we’re out of here the better but then again you should feel right at home”_

_Steve took a deep breath and siked himself up, it was over he could now get off this danm boat and onto sweet blessed land._

_The door opened. “Took you long enough Stevie boy, was you having a hard time?”_

_Steve just carried on walking; he had gotten used to Tony making every situation into something he could crack an innuendo out of, so he blocked out all his mindless chatter until he reached the deck where the rest of team were waiting for them._

_“Well as long as you had a happy ending, I quess” Tony snickered_

_“Tony shut up, we need to be briefed”_

_“Aye Aye Captain”_

_Silence._

_“Get it because we’re on a boat and you’re…”_

_“We got it Stark it just wasn’t funny” Clint cut across, and for the first time Steve was grateful for something Clint had done or said in this situation. He gestured for Natasha to start, he needed to make sure they were all clear on what they had to do._

_“The Chinese government and a group of Vietnamese rebels are fighting over territory for the Islands in the south China sea, one set in particular. The Spratly islands. The islands were in control of the socialist republic of Vietnam since the fall of Saigon in 1975. The French also had occupation in the Taiping Island during the war as did the Japanese, but the ROC took control once the war was over. This is why the mission is a code black, if we don’t solve the problem we could have another war on our hand between the Chinese, Vietnamese and Japanese, usually this wouldn’t fall under our mission’s scope but the group of rebels who are unofficially fighting on the say so of the Vietnamese government are enhanced and have somehow gotten hold of chituri weapons which is our secondary mission. Neutralise the rebels and make sure those weapons aren’t left behind”_

_“When you say not left behind, do you mean destroy or for them to mysteriously go missing only to end up just as mysteriously in a shield facility somewhere” Tony injected and from the look on his face he took the words right out of the good captain’s mouth._

_Silence met his question and Tony guessed that that in itself answered the question. Steve cleared his throat now was not the time to argue amongst themselves and debate the ethics of the mission._

_“Alright you all know what you have to do. Avengers assemble”_

_Headmasters office- Hogwarts:_

_“Albus, denying him the right to move forward in his studies is only hindering him, you are doing the boy a great disservice” Minerva spoke up after Flitwick made his request to allow the Potter-Black boy to move up a couple of years, she saw no problem with it so she doesn’t know why Albus is being so stubborn with the point it wouldn’t hurt anyone matter of fact it would probably help the older years, they would most likely put more effort into their studies if they saw that someone younger than them was doing the same work but getting better grades then them. Their pride wouldn’t allow for anything else._

_Minerva couldn’t help but notice that when it came to young Hadrian that Albus’ neutrality and professionalism went down the drain, she had been having second thoughts about the morality of her mentor and long-time friend ever since the whole ordeal with the Potter’s murder, and the boy’s placement with those horrid muggles. The worse sort she had told Albus but then believed him when her stated that it would be the safest place for the young saviour. She had come to regret that choice years later, as she went back to check on the boy, she had wanted to get him out of there as soon as she saw what those muggles were doing to him under their care, but she couldn’t. The wards wouldn’t let her pass through them with the child and when she contacted the muggle authorities they would visit leave and then have no memory of the boy being in any unfit and unsafe environment._

_She was pleased when Black and his father took the boy, she did wonder for a moment why the wards allowed them to pass through when they didn’t with her, but the thought was gone in a second replaced by the sheer overwhelming relief she felt that Hadrian no longer had to live with such filth. Many times, Minerva also thought about writing to the boy but felt that it was better left alone for fear that Albus would catch wind so instead she did all she could to make sure he didn’t find out that Hadrian had left for as long as possible, she of course couldn’t hide it forever, the meddling old coot would find out sooner or later. Luckily enough of everyone he didn’t find out until the boy was due his Hogwarts expectance letter and by then it was too late for him to do anything what with the boy being registered with the American ministry and fortunately they weren’t so far up Albus’ as the rest of wizarding world._

_“Minerva, I understand your point I do but I worry about the boy’s social development, he needs to be with his peers within his own age group, I am sorry, but I cannot allow it.” Minerva fought down the urge to claw that annoying twinkle out of the goat’s eyes, she just about barely managed it._

_“Albus the boy is clearly way above the level of his peers, that already separates him from them, already there is conflict between the Granger girl and himself, I personally agree with Minerva we would be doing him a great disservice to deny Hadrian this opportunity”_

_Albus just shook his head, there was no way he was going to allow the boy anymore freedom than he already has, he was still trying figure out how the Blacks managed to gain custody and keep it from him for so many years. The audacity of them, they are a dark family as dark as their name and clearly leading young Harry down the wrong path, he needed him to be in the same year as Ronald and Hermione, so that they can lead down the right one, to come back to light side. To be a weapon properly moulded for and by the light, to look up to Albus as a mentor, a confidant or even as a grandfatherly figure. Anything else would just unacceptable to him. Minerva opened her mouth to make one more complaint but Albus raised his hand to stop any argument, he had had enough and just wanted them out of his office, so he could think._

_“My word is final”_

_Minerva just shook her head as she left the old goat and gestured for Fillus to meet back up at her office, once they were out of sight of the old coot._

_Some abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Beacon Hills:_

_If Derek wasn’t already scared shitless he would be by now, the guy he had meet in the woods than basically wolf napped him had him tied up to a metal fence, and continuously ran electricity through him which hurt like a bitch and Derek didn’t see any way to make it stop, he could answer the guys questions, but he honestly didn’t know what the hell the guy was talking about. He had tried explaining that to his captor but just didn’t want to know, he probably thought that Derek was lying through his fangs._

_From Derek’s point of view and opinion he seemed a little unhinged not that he was expert in such matters, but his mum and uncle had explained about feral wolfs and this guy remined Derek of the stories that they would tell him and his other siblings and cousins. He had messy unkept black hair that fell pass his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with that crusty white thing (what even is that thing) his nose seemed to be broken and covered in dried blood. The clothes he was wearing gave off a slight smell to suggest that they hadn’t been washed in a few good weeks, his combat boots had holes all over and his big toe that could be seen though one of these holes was all swollen and black._

_“I will ask you once more before I start breaking bones; where is the little wolf” Derek’s mind was racing, he couldn’t be… that was too much of a coincidence. Derek’s mind stopped and he didn’t like the conclusion to which it came too, the man must be talking about Stiles his mum did say that there were people after him, (why the hell anyone would be after a nine year old is beyond him) He needed to protect his brother he didn’t care about the how and why he just needed to, he would not be able to forgive himself if anything happen, he had just gotten his brother back and he couldn’t lose him, not again. He just couldn’t; and with that thought it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him and he couldn’t quite manage to figure out how to breath right which seemed funny to his oxygen deprived mind, it was something after all that he had been doing instinctively since he was born._

_Derek knew he was having a panic attack, Stiles has had plenty of them when he comes to visit the pack; his heart was beating too fast even for born wolf and felt like it would burst out of his chest at any second, black spots were beginning to cloud his eyesight and he could feel himself slipping and within moments he was passed out and his last thought was of his little brother._

 


End file.
